1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to exercise benches more particularly exercise benches with legs that can be adjusted in height.
2. State of the Art
A wide variety of exercise bench devises have been configured to support a user in a sitting or reclining position to perform exercises. Weight-lifting benches are one type of such bench.
Benches have also been devised for the user in performing stepping exercises. More specifically the step benches are positioned at an elevation slightly above the support surface (e.g. floor) and configured for the user to step onto and from in the performance of stepping type exercises as well as other types of exercises.
An exercise bench is desired that may be easily reconfigurable into a variety of configurations for use in performing sitting, stepping and reclining exercises as desired by the user.